This invention relates to a method and apparatus for routing a telephone call.
Voice communication over the internet is known. However, such communication typically requires that both parties be logged on to an internet provider, be running compatible voice communication software, and have the necessary hardware (e.g., microphone and speakers). Further, voice communication over the internet may degrade due to congestion.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method for routing a telephone call, comprising the steps of: receiving a destination number (DN) for said call; based on said DN, determining whether a connection is possible through a computer network; where a computer network connection is possible, routing said call through said computer network; where a computer network connection is not possible, routing said call through a switched telephone network.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a call router for routing a telephone call, comprising: a receiver for receiving an outgoing call; a detector responsive to said receiver for detecting a destination for said call; a determiner responsive to said destination detector for determining whether or not a connection is possible through a computer network; a route initiator responsive to said determiner for initiating a route for said call through one of said computer network and a switched telephone network.